The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to positioning techniques for wireless communications devices using shared radio frequency spectrum.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of network access devices, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a network access device may take the form of a base station, with a set of one or more base stations defining an eNodeB (eNB). In a next generation, 5G, or new radio (NR) network, a network access device may take the form of a smart radio head (RH) or access node controller (ANC), with a set of smart radio heads in communication with an ANC defining a gNodeB (gNB). In a wireless local area network (WLAN), a network access device may take the form of a WLAN access point. A network access device may communicate with a UE on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the network access device to the UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the UE to the network access device).